In Darkest Night
by DarkDeezire
Summary: A dark king comes to take his revenge, and he will stop at nothing to do so...


**Hey guys! I really apologize about the big break, but i've been real busy, what with college and all, and recently ive been watching MLP! And one of the main thing that really confused me, was the princess in Luna and Celestia's names. Who was their mother? Father? Who knows? I sure dont. But let's see what I can come up with! **

There is a land, a land of eternal harmony and balance in which magical ponies live happily. This land is known as Equestria, and it is ruled by two powerful and benevolent ponies. However, many years before, there was only one ruler. Yes, the second one, the princess of the moon and the night, had schemed to take away the light from this peaceful land. However, her gleaming sister, the princess of the light and of the sun, had stopped her in her tracks, and went through the heart wrenching process of banishing her sister to the moon for 1000 years. This story is well known in the land of Equestria. However, there is another story. A story so ancient that only the two rulers know it, and they plan to keep it that way. The odd thing about these two rulers, is that, despite being the highest authority in Equestria, they insist on calling themselves ''Princess''. Whereas, the highest authority in the form of a female would be known as a Queen, right? There are no records of any paternal or maternal figures to these two rulers, so why would they call themselves princess? Nopony knows. Most of them are quite oblivious to it, actually. However, a newly awakened Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Spike, find this quite suspicious, and they will find a story that will indirectly unlock the darkest secrets of Equestria, and the rulers of day and night.

The genius, newly-crowned Princess of Friendship arose from her royal bed, and immediately smelled a delicious breakfeast cooking in the kitchen. She arose from her bed, brushed her hair and proceeded to the kitchen, where she saw Applejack cooking scrambled hay and biscuits. ''Wow, that smells awsome AJ, can i have some?'' AJ turned to her and winked at her ''Whut, you think i was making this for me?'' Twilight smiled, and AJ put the food on the table. After Twilight finished eating, she immediately remembered that today was Friday, and every friday she went to the royal library with Princess Celestia, the ruler of the sun and, therefore, day, where Celestia allowed Twilight to pick a book out of her own collection, so long as she returned the one she had checked out the week before. ''Thanks for the breakfeast AJ!'' Before AJ could reply, Twilight zoomed out of the castle and went on her way to Canterlot, where she would meet Celestia. After a 45 minute fly, she arrived at the grand entrance of the Canterlot Royal Library, the nearly endless fount of the most ancient knowledge in Equestria. ''Hello my dear apprentice, I see you're quite anxious to enter. Why?'' Twilight smiled with a huge smile, almost creepy. ''Because your books are the most awsomest books ever ever ever! Each of them makes me like, 50% smarter!'' Celestia chuckled. ''Yes, my moth- I mean I have always had a great taste for quality knowledge. Shall we go?'' Twilight nodded, and they entered the huge golden doors.

Celestia and Twilight made their way to the orange and gold doors of Celestia's personal library, sealed by her own Sun Magic so that no one else could enter. Celestia left Twilight alone for a few minutes while she picked out her book, but while there, she stumbled upon something odd. ''Hmm, this whole place is gold and shiny, but that black thing keeps sticking out.'' She took a closer look. ''Hmm, it looks like a statue of a unicorn.'' Twilight started to poke it and as soon as she touched it, she started to hear a shadowy voice in her head. ''Touch it... Hail the King...'' Just as soon as the voice said that, Celestia came in. ''Twilight, what are you doing? I thought you were looking for a book, not appreciating dusty old statues.'' Twilight stumbled back, obviously embarrassed. ''Oh, sorry hahahaha, its just...'' Celestia looked puzzled. ''Just what my dear?'' Twilight was silent for a second, then her head started to hurt, and it kept getting worse and worse, until it was excruciating. ''Ow. Ah.'' Celestia walked over to her apprentice. ''What's wrong?'' Celestia touched Twilight with her hoof and was blown back by something, almost like a black force field. Celestia's hoof had turned black as well. ''This is impossible. His magic should be all but depleted by now!'' Celestia got up, limping because of the impact on her hoof. ''Twilight, pick a book quickly please.'' Twilight quickly picked one and went out, taking one last glimpse at the odd, out of place statue. ''Hmm.''

''Ugh... No... please... dont...p-please!'' Twilight awoke, sweating frantically from a horrifying nightmare. However, the nightmare followed her into the real world as well. The voice returned. ''Twilight... Sparkle...Free me... Please... I suffer so...'' Twilight tried to ignore it and go to sleep but she couldnt. After what seemed like forever, she finally gave in. ''What do you want from me?!'' the voice taunted her. ''The real question is... what can you give me?... Hahaha...Freedom perhaps?... Or will you backstab me like everything else that i cared for?...'' Twilight, confused and disoriented, could only assume that this was the statue talking to her, perhaps it was a dark spirit. ''Fine, if it will make you leave me alone, then tell me what i have to do.'' The voice softened. ''I thought you would see it my way, my dear... The statue... pull it as if it were a lever. There you will find knowledge that nobody knows except Celestia and her sister, you will be free of this torture, and i will have my freedom... That makes it a win-win situation, doesnt it? Hehehe...'' Twilight snuck into the library, and made it to Celestia's archive. Twilight whispered to the voice. ''I cant open it. Only Celestia can.'' Suddenly the door began to turn black, and it opened. ''Come now... Time is of the essence...'' Twilight walked warily into the archive, and saw the statue again. She pulled it with her magic. In doing so, she opened a secret compartment, and in that compartment was a dusty old black book, brimming with dark magic. ''Come now, read it..'' Twilight opened the book and began to read.

''Long ago, before the time of the two sisters, three kingdoms were created. The kingdom of the Sky, of the Land, and of the Sea. Each was ruled by a King and a Queen, put there by divine powers unknown. The King and Queen of the land were the most powerful of the three rulers, but they lived together in harmony. Until the day that the stars above decreed that each of these rulers have two children. The King and Queen of the Land had two daughters, the Sea was blessed with two sons, and the Sky with a son and a daughter. However, corruption brewed in the hearts of the son of the Sky, and the daughter of the Sea. After a marriage was arranged for them, they rebelled against their parents. The king of the sky was the most merciless one, and banished his son's soul for 5000 years. The king of the Sea, however, could not bear to punish his daughter so severely, and begged his daughter to come back to him. She did so, cut down by the loss of her husband. The son, angered because his wife did not share his sorrow, struck down the King of the Sea in the dead of the night. As the years passed, chaos and war erupted between the Sea and the Sky, with the land being their chief battleground. However, the glorious king of the land, King Aliar, and his queen, Queen Celeria, refused to accept such violence on their domain. After rebelling against the 2 other kingdoms, the War of the Royal Blood began. Each kingdom began to train soldiers in destructive magic, the Sea boasted Wave Magic, the Sky showed promise in their Twister Magic, but in the Domain of the Land, King Aliar began to practice and teach a new, evil, hard to control magic known as Alicorn Magic. After a long war that lasted 400 years, King Aliar emerged the victor, seperating the kingdoms forever by giving the Sky ponies wings, the Sea ponies horns, and the land ponies normality unless ascended to Alicorn, where they will be given both, as the ancient ponies all had. King Aliar, now known as King Nocturnis, for his black aura of command and power, ruled justly, being the only one able to control and supress the darkness of the Alicorn Magic. His daughters, however, viewed his rule in a different way. They imagined a world of harmony, where nopony had to worry about anything at all, and lived in perfect peace. King Nocturnis had been teaching ponies morales, but he still had an army just incase and he had an odd contempt for weakness in his people. After a few years of scheming, Celestia and Luna ran off to find the Elements of Harmony. Once they had gathered them, they used them on their Father and their Mother as they slept, incapacitating them. They then sent them to a deep, dark catacomb which would suppress and drain their magic till it was depleted, and then they would be gone forever. During their imprisonment, Celestia and Luna created perfect harmony among the ponies, and after 1000 years they had created a perfect world. However, it is said that, soon, King Nocturnis would rise from the catacombs, and be freed from his prison where-'' And then the rest of it was ripped off.

''What could this mean?''

''What does it mean you say?... It means that you will be my instrument on exacting my revenge..''


End file.
